


you can stake your claim

by allhalethealpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, derek comes on stiles' face, its five thirty okay, this is really porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethealpha/pseuds/allhalethealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles swears, he and Derek do not live in a porno. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can stake your claim

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: can you please write me smut where Derek comes on stiles face as a form of marking him?
> 
> Follow me actualwerewolf.tumblr.co

"No."

"Stiles, can you just--"

"No means no Derek."

"You won't even hear what I have to sa--"

"We do not live in a porn Derek! We have nonporn sex.  
Makelovenotporn, its a website Derek! And they discuss this  
topic on there and we do not, in fact, have porn sex.  
Therefore you will not come on my face."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen,  
Derek trailing closely behind him. He was wearing a huge  
black shirt, obviously Derek's. It fell low enough that his  
collarbones poked out. He was also in Derek's boxers,  
although Derek didn't mind. Something about the smell and  
werewolf shit Stiles will never understand.

Which reminds him.. 

"I let you come inside me all the time, isn't that enough?"  
He asked, gesturing his hand as he stopped in the  
kitchen. 

"It's not the same Stiles." Derek pressed, rubbing his  
forehead. and wow, Derek is really nervous. I mean, they're  
in that stage of relationship where they can talk about  
stuff, but they've been dating a little over a year, so  
nerves should be gone, right?

Not right. Derek still makes Stiles nervous, and Derek knows  
it. Derek still makes him nervous when he kisses him, or  
grabs his hand, or just pulls Stiles close and whisper in his  
ear that he's not the only one affected, not the only one  
nervous.

So maybe it took a Derek a lot to ask. and right now he's not  
meeting Stiles' eyes and damn.. maybe he was a jerk about  
this. and it might not be that bad..

"We're doing it my way," Derek's head jerks up, "and by that I mean the best sex you've ever given me afterwards. Because I should at least be blowing your brains out." Stiles grinned as he backed up and hit the counter, "because I love doing that, you know. It'll be a shame the come is wasted, but I guess I can just drag my fingers through it and suck them clean."

Stiles so generously demonstrated by sucking his finger into his mouth and letting his eyes fall closed with a moan. 

He smirked around the digit when he felt Derek pressing against him with a low growl, he dropped the finger out of his mouth and attacked Derek's lips, shoving his tongue inside. Derek sucked on it, eliciting a moan from Stiles that  
Derek swallowed.

Derek had his hands under Stiles' shirt, pushing it up and getting his hands over the smooth, pale skin. 

Stiles pushed up into his hands, biting and nipping at Derek's lips, and the alpha was more than happy to let him  
take the lead. 

Derek broke the kiss and sucked kisses under his jaw and neck, letting out a growl of approval when Stiles tilted his  
head back. "B-bedroom. Derek, bedroom."

Derek hooked his hands under Stiles' thighs and lifted, and Stiles was more than willing to wrap his long legs around  
Derek's waist and hold on to and kiss him as he carried them both to the bedroom. 

Derek ceremoniously dropped him on the bed, before coving his body and literally like, attacking his lips. Stiles moaned and whimpered, pushing at dereks shoulders until he got the message and rolled over. Stiles bounced up to his knees, shedding the back shirt and boxers, long limbs getting tangled in his haste. 

"Shut it." He snapped when Derek laughed. He threw the clothes away, moving to straddle Derek's thighs. He hummed out happily, kissing Derek before peppering small kisses down his jaw and neck, slowly sinking down his body.

Stiles took his time kissing every dip and curve of Derek's body, nibbling at his hipbones and digging his thumb in that beautifully shaped V.

Derek was practically withering under Stiles, making him smirk against the hard muscle. He bypassed the leaking cock in favor of licking stripe after stripe up his inner thighs. He ran soothing hands down the quivering muscle as he finally mouthed at the alphas balls.

Stiles sucked each into his mouth, making sure to give both attention. He rolled his eyes up at Derek and fuck yes, he was so beautiful like this. His lips parted, head thrown back and sweat breaking through his skin. Stiles licked slowly up his cock, stopping at the tip to spend time sucking and licking, coaxing more liquid from the slit and digging his tongue inside, demanding for more. The broken cry from Derek was totally worth it. 

Finally, finally, Stiles engulfed his cock, wrapping his lips around it and sucking it into the tight, wet heat of his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, each time he took another inch. He pulled off and slowly jerked him as he took a few breaths.When he looked up at Derek, he gaped. Derek had never looked so fucking beautiful before in his life. Sweat was rolling down him and he was panting. His head was thrown back, neck bared as he sucked in lung fulls of breath. Shit, Derek was already close.

Derek was letting out these needy little whimpers and moans, and oh fuck. "Derek." He whimpered out instinctively as he felt heat boil in his stomach. He shoved his hand down and gripped the base of his erection hard, halting his orgasm and crying out. He pressed his forehead against Derek's hip and let out a sob. Fuck, he almost came just by looking at Derek.

The second his lips were back around him, it wasn't teasing anymore. Stiles swallowed Derek to the root, moaning at the broken cry Derek let out. Stiles dug his fingers into the meaty flesh of his thighs as his throat muscles worked around Derek, before he started bobbing his head furiously, taking Derek down his burning throat, the chokes he was letting out proved the protest it was making.

Derek was crying out, moaning and whimpering and jerking his hips up to fuck Stiles' mouth. It turned to desperate and needy so suddenly, it would've shocked Stiles if this wasn't a reoccurring thing. He heard the wood on the headboard creak ominously and shit, Derek was about to come. 

Stiles pulled off quickly. Derek curled his fist around the base of his cock as Stiles slid to the floor on his knees, Derek quickly moving in front of him while he whimpered and jerked himself furiously. Stiles' cock was hard and leaking, aching for release. He found it as Derek came with a broken moan of Stiles' name, shooting hot stripes of come across his face. Stiles just had time to close his eyes, and his own cock was shooting spurts of come, completely untouched. 

Derek was growling with a hand pressed against Stiles' chest, and true to his words, Stiles let out a lazy moan as he drug his finger across his cheek. The come landed all over his face. Smeared across his cheek, nose, chin, forehead. Every fucking where. Stiles sucked the digit in his mouth, opening his eyes with a moan as he sucked it clean. He met Derek's dark eyes as he slid the finger from his mouth, his tongue brushing over his lips. 

He leaned forward and licked up Derek's cock, earning a hiss and a feeble attempt to twitch back to life.

Stiles smirked as he watched the alpha, "Gonna fuck me now?"


End file.
